Mickey Rooney
Mickey Rooney (Ninian Josephy Yule Jr.) ble født 23. september 1920 i Brooklyn, New York, i en familie av vaudeville komikere. Fra barn av deltok han som skuespiller, danser og sanger i show med sin familie og i en alder av seks år, debuterte i Hollywood i stumfilmen Not to Be Trusted. I 1932 endret han navnet til Mickey Rooney etter år med karakteren Mickey McGuire. I en alder av 14 ble han ansatt av Metro Godlwyn Mayer og utvidet sitt naturlige skuespillertalent på Lawlor's School for Professional Children. På dette stadiet, ble Mickey en av de mest fremtredende skuespillerne på den tiden, takket være filmer som [[En midtsommernattsdrøm|''En midtsommernattsdrøm]] (1935) av William Dieterle og Max Reinhardt, 'Gutta i gata' (1936) av W.S. Van Dyke, 'Lille Lord Fauntleroy' (1936) av John Cromwell, 'På de store banker' (1937) av Victor Fleming og 'Huckleberry Finn' (1939), regissert av Richard Thorpe. Karakteren som gjorde ham til en stjerne var Andy Hardy, en rolle han ville spille ved seksten anledninger, som begynte i 1937 med 'A Family Affair' (1937). I 1939 ble han nominert til en Oscar for 'Mickey svinger opp' (1939), med Judy Garland og regissert av Busby Berkeley. De beste filmene med Mickey på 40-tallet var 'Unge Tom Edison' (1940), av Norman Taurog, 'Den menneskelige komedie' (1943) og 'Over alle hindre' (1945), begge regissert av Clarence Brown. For hans opptreden i 'Den menneskelige komedie' ble gab belønnet med en ny Oscar-nominasjon. I de følgende årene fortsatte Mickey Rooney å arbeide utrettelig, spesielt etter at hans produksjonsselskap gikk konkurs, som ble til en kommersiell fiasko. Han dukket opp på fjernsyn, teater og kino, med filmer som 'The Fireball' (1950) av Tay Garnett, 'Broene ved Toko-Ri' (1954) av Mark Robson, 'Mellom himmel og helvete' (1956) av Lewis R. Foster, 'Frokost hos Tiffany's' (1961) av Blake Edwards, 'Siste runde' (1962) av Ralph Nelson, 'For en gal, gal, gal, gal verden' (1963) av Stanley Kramer, 'Hemmelig invasjon' (1964 ) av Roger Corman, 'Peter og dragen' (1977) av Don Chaffey og 'Den svarte hingsten' (1979) av Carroll Ballard. For 'Mellom himmel og helvete' og 'Den svarte hingsten' ble han igjen nominert til Oscar, begge for beste birolle. Det turbulente kjærlighetslivet til Mickey Rooney hadde åtte ekteskap, bl.a. med skuespillerne Carolyn Mitchell, Ava Gardner og Martha Vickers. Rooney døde omgitt av sin familie i sitt hjem i Hollywood, den 6. april 2014, i en alder av 93. Rooney ble etterlater seg sin kone på 37 år, Jan Chamberlain, samt åtte gjenlevende barn, to stebarn, nitten barnebarn og flere oldebarn. Filmografi 1998 -- 'Heldiggrisen Babe i byen' (skuespiller: ''Fugly Floom) 1979 -- Den svarte hingsten (skuespiller: Henry Dailey) 1978 -- Lassie på rømmen (skuespiller: Gus) 1977 -- Peter og dragen (skuespiller: Lampie) 1963 -- For en gal, gal, gal, gal verden (skuespiller: Ding Bell) 1961 -- Frokost hos Tiffany's (skuespiller: Mr. Yunioshi) 1956 -- Mellom himmel og helvete (skuespiller: Dooley) 1954 -- Broene ved Toko-Ri (skuespiller: Mike Forney) 1951 -- Illusjonens gate (skuespiller: Stanley Maxton) 1944 -- Over alle hindre (skuespiller: Mi Taylor) 1943 -- Den menneskelige komedie (skuespiller: Homer Macauley) 1941 -- Vi på Broadway (skuespiller: Tom Williams) 1940 -- Vi jazzkonger (skuespiller: Jimmy Connors) 1939 -- Mickey svinger opp (skuespiller: Mickey Moran) 1938 -- Boys Town (skuespiller: Whitey Marsh) 1937 -- På de store banker (skuespiller: Dan Troop) 1935 -- En midtsommernattsdrøm (skuespiller: Puck or Robin Goodfella) 1934 -- Hide-Out (skuespiller: Willie Miller) 1934 -- Manhattan Melodrama (skuespiller: Blackie as a Boy) Oscar ; Vunnet : 1982 -- Heders Oscar - I anerkjennelse av hans 50 års arbeid i en rekke minneverdige filmfortellinger. ; Nominert : 1979 -- Beste Mannlige Birolle for Den svarte hingsten : 1956 -- Beste Mannlige Birolle for Mellom himmel og helvete : 1943 -- Beste Mannlige Hovedrolle for Den menneskelige komedie : 1939 -- Beste Mannlige Hovedrolle for Mickey svinger opp Rooney, Mickey Rooney, Mickey Rooney, Mickey Rooney, Mickey Rooney, Mickey Rooney, Mickey Rooney, Mickey